Sharing More Than Declarations of Love
by ThatsWTLoveBiotch
Summary: Tara gets sick, then Willow gets sick. Tara lets Willow know a secret. Pure, unadulterated fluff (just how it should be). No demons/ Hellmouth in this story and death never happens in my world. I apologize for any mistakes.


"Oh God" Tara groaned from the bedroom. Willow walked into the hall and heard the exhausted groan from her lover.

"Tara, baby, you okay?", Willow asked. Tara could hear the concern etched in the redhead's voice.

"Yup. Fine. Not to say I wouldn't be better with snuggles..." Tara suggestively trailed off.

"Okay. If snuggles is what Tara wants, then snuggles is what Tara gets!" Willow happily stated and gently jumped on the bed beside the sick blonde. Willow slid in behind Tara and squeezed her to her front. Tara squirmed around to try and face the redhead. She sighed happily when she finally got comfortable and curled her head into Willow's neck.

"Baby. I'm going to sneeze." Tara pleaded with Willow to try and let her go. "I don't want to get you all sick so please let me go." Tara's breath started to hitch and her eyes slowly slid closed. Tara sneezed into Willow's neck and groaned again.

"Willow, I swear to God, you're so stubborn. Why did you let me get you all snotty? Why didn't you let me go so I could turn away or something?" Tara asked her redhead who was now covered in Tara-sneeze.

"Tara, I don't care that you're sick. I mean I care, obviously. But I don't care if you're sick around me. I don't care if you sneeze on me, or cough on me, or do whatever you want to do to me," Willow suggestively wiggled her eyebrows at this. "I will always be here for you. Plus, I didn't want to let you go because the day my Tara isn't snuggling with me is the day the world ends. I don't want the world to end yet! I haven't gotten to see my perfect Tara-babies or grow old with you. I love you, Tara."

"That was sweet and all, but I don't think the world will end if I turn away to not coat you in snot for two seconds. Willow, just please let me go next time. I don't want you getting sick too."

"I won't get sick! I have the immune system of a..." Willow trailed off trying to think. "Well I have the immune system of something with a really good immune system."

Tara suddenly gasped. "Will, weren't you supposed to go to that huge dinner party tonight? God, Willow! Get out of here and get to that party! That party could change your life! You might get a raise or something. I don't know what happens at business dinner parties but I'm sure it's important!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I've got a beautiful Tara in my bed that I am tending to at the moment and that dinner party will just have to wait it's turn for my love and affection. Now since we've settled that the only place I'm going tonight is downstairs to get you some water, we may resume cuddling. After, I get you that water of course!" Willow grinned widely.

Willow carried the water into the bedroom and handed it to Tara. "Willow, I still think you should go to that dinner party. I'm serious. I don't want you missing a huge opportunity because of me."

"Well, too bad. Rosenberg Resolve Face is set and there's no going back. Looks like you won't be getting rid of me that easy." Willow smirked at Tara. Tara gave Willow a small laugh which turned into a coughing fit.

"Here! Water! Drink." Willow held the glass up for Tara to take a sip of which slowed the coughing. "And now we cuddle until your little heart's content." Willow said matter-of-factly as she pulled Tara's body to her.

Tara eventually fell asleep and Willow followed her not long after. Tara awoke the next morning and was feeling a lot better. She had a feeling her quick recovery had something to do with the Willow-cuddles because nobody could make her feel better than Willow. The redhead tossed and turned off to Tara's side. She awoke with a jolt and was sweating. "Bad dream?" Tara asked, rubbing her hand soothingly down Willow's back. Willow shook her head until she had enough moisture back in her mouth to answer.

"No." Willow's croaky voice managed to get out.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg! You said I wasn't going to get you sick and I did! Why the hell did you let me get you sick?" Tara sternly asked the sniffling redhead.

"Not sick. Just not feeling my greatest." Willow tried to assure Tara in what she hoped was a persuasive voice.

"Willow, I'm not buying it. I know you're sick and now you're going to have to stay in bed all day with me and cuddle." Willow's eyes lit up at the last part and she turned to look at Tara hopefully.

"Really? You really mean that? We can really stay in bed all day? I've changed my mind! I'm sick! I'm officially sick and that means all day Tara-cuddles for me!" Willow gleefully exclaimed.

Tara just laughed in response to Willow's comment and hugged the redhead closer to her body. "First, you need a drink of water and a bowl of soup. Then, and only then, will you get your Tara snuggles." Tara playfully told Willow in what she hoped was a stern voice.

* * *

When Tara returned to the room from getting Willow some food and a glass of water, Willow was fast asleep. Tara got into bed and cuddled Willow's sleeping form, smiling when she felt the redhead's body lean into hers. Willow woke a half an hour later, not being able to sleep with her scratchy throat and congested nose.

"Baby, will you hand me my water?" Willow sweetly asked Tara.

"Of course, baby." Tara said as she handed Willow a glass of water.

"Tara, it's time to get revenge." Willow breathed out as her eyes slowly closed and her face scrunched up adorably. Tara didn't have time to process what Willow's seemingly mysterious comment meant when she suddenly heard Willow sneeze and remembered what had happened the day before.

"Will, it shouldn't have to be revenge. You should be able to coat me in sickness whenever you want." Tara smiled sweetly. Willow coughed and nodded in understanding at Tara's words.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and lay down on the couch. I feel one thousand times worse than I did yesterday but I should at least make an effort to be productive today." Willow said as she struggled to sit up.

Tara groaned. "You're so stubborn, Will. It's one of the many reasons why I love you. Not even sickness can keep The Great Willow Rosenberg down!" Tara laughed.

Willow glared at the blonde and gave her a small smile, not risking a laugh that could quite possibly turn into a coughing fit.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I'm just going to get a shower real quick." Tara kissed the smaller girl and let her go on her way down the stairs.

Willow made her way downstairs, coughing a few times and settled onto the couch. She turned on the TV to a random news channel and waited for her lover to join her. Willow smiled when she heard Tara's footsteps on the steps. She got up from the couch and went to meet her lover at the end of the steps.

Tara was just about to embrace her redheaded lover when Willow abruptly stopped in the hallway just inches from Tara's outstretched arms. Willow turned away from Tara and doubled over as she sneezed strongly and brought her hands up to her face. The force of the sneeze nearly knocked the small girl over and Tara rushed over to help Willow regain her balance.

"Well, gosh. That was strong." Willow sniffled and leaned into Tara, breathing in the scent of the freshly showered blonde as best she could with a stuffy nose.

"Do you know how cute you are when you're sick?" Tara melted at Willow's adorableness, especially when she had a cold. Tara had a secret that Willow didn't know about. Tara got turned on by sneezes. It was odd, she knew that, but she knew Willow wouldn't be judgmental. Now was as good a time as any to tell the sick redhead.

"I would guess that I'm way cuter when I'm not sick, but to each their own I guess." Willow sniffled and tried to give Tara a sexy smile, laughing at herself at how ridiculous she felt trying to act sexy when she felt terrible.

"Will, why don't we go sit down? I have to tell you something and it's kind of important." Tara led them to the couch and let Willow lay down with her head in Tara's lap. Tara stroked Willow silky smooth hair as she tried to find the courage to explain herself.

"I'm listening." Willow prompted Tara to start talking, ready to be fully supportive of whatever new information she was about to learn.

Tara was content to just watch the news for a few minutes and so was Willow. The redhead knew Tara would start talking when she was ready. They both listened intently as the news reporter told about a kitten who gave birth to baby alligators, a family who was swimming in a lake when the water suddenly started boiling, and a baby boy who was born with his eyes facing inwards.

"I have a sneeze fetish!" Tara blurted out, blushing instantly.

"Please explain more, I'm not at full comprehension level in my sick state of being." Willow encouraged Tara to keep talking, giving her an understanding smile so Tara knew she would love her no matter what.

"When you're sick, it turns me on. Your sneezes are so cute. The way you scrunch up your nose and the look on your face, it melts my insides. Your sneezes are so desperate too, like if you didn't let them out you would explode. It's hard to explain, but I hope I gave you a basic idea. I know it's weird and you're probably creeped out right now. It's a lot to take in so if you want a minute to think..." Tara trailed off, utterly appalled at herself for probably freaking Willow out.

Instead of running away like Tara expected, Willow leaned up and pulled Tara's head down to meet their lips together. The kiss was so passionate and Willow tried to transfer all of her love into Tara's mouth through the kiss.

"Tara, I don't care what 'creepy' things turn you on. As long as it's me, I won't care. You know I would do whatever I can to please you. If that includes me being all sneezy, then great! I'm glad to know one of us is getting enjoyment out of this." Willow sniffled pathetically, exhausted from not being able to breathe properly.

"Wow. Will, how did I get so lucky to find you? I love you so much." Tara smiled widely and leaned down to kiss the redhead again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Willow pulled away. "As much as I love this, I think we should go to the store. I'm running out of cold medicine."

"Alright, let's go. You should probably get changed first, Miss Pajamas." Tara teased and ran her finger down Willow's nose affectionately. When she got to Willow's lips, the smaller girl kissed her finger gently.

"Tara, for future reference, you never have to be afraid to tell me anything, sexual or not. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you, unless you tell me you are secretly in a church rock band. Then judgement will be made. Frankly, I don't think we are very Godly people and it wouldn't make sense for you to join a rock band since you don't care much for rock music, but that was just a joke. I'll support you for everything, even IF you decide to join a church rock band. That was a really long way to say I love you and support you, always." Willow smiled, glad to see the sickness hadn't effected her ability to babble.

"Thank you, baby. The same goes for you." Tara scooped Willow up in her arms and carried them upstairs to get ready to go to the grocery store and lessen Willow's pain with medicine. Both girls were smiling as widely as humanly possible and thinking about how lucky they were.


End file.
